WB Kids
WB Kids, short for Warner Bros. Kids, is both a Saturday morning children's television block and channel, with the block version airing on premiering on July 2019, replacing , and the channel version five months after the block premeired. The block and channel serve as a revival of , airing mainly programming from Warner Bros. Animation, , and Cartoon Network. However, it also acquired some non-WB shows, so the block and channel won't strictly air WB shows. History Confirmation In May 2018, Litton Entertainment had confirmed that they'll defunct all the blocks after they had many messages about bringing back Saturday Morning kids blocks and move them to the more documentary themed networks on cable television then. Later, after the confirmation, The CW wanted to come up with a new Saturday morning programming block aimed for children. In June 2018, they teamed up with NBCUniversal so the prototype name for the block was titled The CW's Sprout, and was to feature Sprout series. Videos for the prototype were released on Facebook with mostly positive reviews. With the good reviews, they announced it. But, at December 2018, NBCUniversal left the project and The CW's Sprout was killed off, but it didn't stop the CBS Corporation and Warner Bros. Entertainment from getting rid of the block. Then, when all of the sudden, one of The CW workers saw an old and abandoned paper about the now-defunct Kids' WB, inspiring them to reboot and bring back the block, but under the name, WB Kids, named after the website. Immediately, WB Kids was announced and born. A day before New Year's Day, The CW placed its first look in its Facebook account. On March 2019, the first promo for the block aired on TV and was posted on YouTube with thousands and thousands likes, mostly where the most-beloved Kids' WB block is being revived with a different name. The next month, both Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios had plans to create original series for the block. Thereby, (although first aired on Cartoon Network), The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy was officially labeled as the first WB Kids original series. Later in the same month, The Jungle Bunch was confirmed to be moving from NBCUniversal's Sprout, to the block. In addition, other companies (like DreamWorks Animation Television, and etc), even studios outside of U.S. will also produce original series for WB Kids while also creating it for their own countries. On June of the same year, a month before the block premiere, the full starting lineup for the block was confirmed. The next month, the block finally premiered. Launch of the block The block was launched on on Saturday, July 2019, replacing after five years of existence. The launch sequence was inspired by 's (one of The CW's predecessors) launch sequence, with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman) discussing about who will launch the block. The camera then panes over to an animated version of Jessica Borutski (voiced by herself) drawing Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Jason Griffith) in a notepad, coming thereafter to life, launching the block. The first program to air was the 1951 Looney Tunes short as part of the Acme Hour block. The block not only was given largely favorable reviews from critics and viewers, but was also proven to be successful on the launch day, being viewed by both kids and adults. Launch of the channel Due to positive reviews, successful views and heavy fan demand, WB Kids was confirmed to get its own 24/7 hr. channel operated by Turner Broadcasting System as a sister channel to Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Programs See List of shows aired on (block) and List of shows aired on (channel). Programming blocks See /Blocks. Idents/Promos See WB Kids/Idents and promos transcripts. Content agreements *Warner Bros. Entertainment **Warner Bros. Pictures (family films only) **New Line Cinema (family films only) **Warner Animation Group (select films only) **Warner Bros. Animation ** (animated films and series only) * ** ** **Cartoon Network *Sony Pictures Entertainment **Columbia Pictures (family films only) **Tristar Pictures (family films only) **Sony Pictures Animation *21st Century Fox **20th Century Fox (family films only) **Blue Sky Studios *NBCUniversal **Universal Studios (family films only) **DreamWorks Animation **Illumination Entertainment **Universal Animation Studios **DreamWorks Animation Television * **Paramount Pictures (select films only) *The Walt Disney Company (select films only) **Walt Disney Pictures **Walt Disney Animation Studios **DisneyToon Studios **Pixar Animation Studios *MGM Holdings **Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (family films only) ** *DHX Media *Corus Entertainment *Sega International versions United Kingdom and Ireland The United Kingdom version of the channel was launched on April 2020, replacing Boomerang +1. The channel is owned by Turner Broadcasting System Europe. France and Francophone Africa Spain Portugal and Lusophone Africa Europe, Middle East and Africa Canada A Canadian version of the block was launched in September 2019 on Global Television Network as a partnership between Global's parent company Corus Entertainment and Time Warner. In addition, Corus also launched a Canadian version of the channel in January 2020, replacing Cartoon Network Canada. Australia Latin America A Latin American version of the channel was launched in January 2020, replacing Tooncast. Besides that, it is also featured as a block on Imagen Televisión in Mexico, Chilevisión in Chile and El Trece in Argentina. Asia Korea The Korean version version of the channel premeired on March 2020, and has the Korean translation in the bottom of the normal WB Kids logo. Japan Schedule For the block schedule, click here: WB Kids/Schedule. And for the channel version of the schedule, click here: WB Kids/Channel Schedule Announcers *Andrea Libman *Ashleigh Ball *Bill Fagerbakke *Bill Farmer - Bobo Pussycat, Billiam Williams and Cruncher *Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Hamton J. Pig, Tom Cat, George Doggie, Pixie, Flappy McFinger, Eli and Inkblot *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian *Brad Garrett - The Big Dog *Brian Doyle-Murray - Captain K'nuckles *Bruce Willis - Bigfoot *Candi Milo - Dexter *Carlos Alazraqui *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom (classic version) *Cathy Weseluck *Charlie Adler - Buster Bunny, Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, the Red Guy, Mr. Goat and Winky *Charlie Schlatter - Ace Bunny *Chris Edgerly *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose (X''/''Boom version) *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower (X''/''Boom version) and Baylee Mardis *Corey Burton - Ranger Smith and Sam Pussycat *Cree Summer - Elmyra Duff *Dan Castellaneta *Dan Povenmire - Angel the Bald Eagle *Daran Norris *Dee Bradley Baker *Deedee Magno-Hall - Agent Foxy and Pearl *Drake Bell - Mothman *Eddie Murphy - Chupacabra *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup (classic version) and Miles "Tails" Prower (New Adventures version) *Eric Bauza - Woody Woodpecker, Pounce the Cat and Fang Suckle *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, the Road Runner, Barney Rubble (classic version), Dino, Muttley, Curious George and Dr. Eggman (New Adventures version) *Fred Tatasciore *Greg Cipes - Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Grey Griffin - Daphne Blake, Betty Rubble (classic version), Wilma Flintstone (2021 version), Pebbles Flintstone (2021 version), Jane Jetson, Linda Doggie, Amy Rose (New Adventures version), Jasmine Todd, Heather Lansdell, Teary Eyed Bryte, Jellybean, Yumi Yoshimura, Claire the Ghost, Emily McEdderson and Mandy *Hynden Walch - Laney Jeffery, Elisha Preston and Koriand'r/Starfire *James Arnold Taylor *Janice Kawaye - Ami Onuki *Jason Griffith - Collin the Speedy Boy and Bellybutton *Jason Marsden - Danger Duck *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, Foghorn Leghorn and the Man in the Yellow Hat *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Plucky Duck, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Fred Flintstone (classic version), George Jetson, Droopy and Hijitus *Jennifer Hale *Jeremy Shada - Vinicius *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner, Tosh Gopher, Knuckles the Echidna (New Adventures version) and Mr. Jinks *Jessica DiCicco - Lexi Bunny and Brittney Hemperger *Jim Cummings - Taz and Dick Dastardly *John DiMaggio *John Kassir *Josh Keaton - Felix the Cat and Lego *Kate Higgins *Kate Micucci - Velma Dinkley *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Cindy Bear and Penelope Pitstop *Kathryn Cressida - Stacie the Speedy Girl and Dee Dee *Kari Wahlgren - Mina *Keith Ferguson - Bloo and Alien *Kevin Michael Richardson - Tech E. Coyote, Slam Tasmanian and Barney Rubble (2021 version) *Khary Payton - Victor Stone/Cyborg *Kirk Thornton - Maurice, Shadow the Hedgehog (X''/''Boom version) and Orbot (Boom version) *Lara Jill Miller - Juniper Lee and Betty Rubble (2021 version) *Laura Bailey - Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Mark Hamill - Brandon Hemperger *Mark Schiff - The Little Dog *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam, Pepé Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote, the Brain and Mr. Badger *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman (X''/''Boom version) *Nancy Cartwright *Nolan North *Paul Rugg - Freakazoid *Phil LaMarr - WesDragon, Samurai Jack and Shadow the Hedgehog (New Adventures version) *Quinton Flynn *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy and Rodney J. Squirrel *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner, Pinky, Mac Gopher, Sonic the Hedgehog (New Adventures version), Rev Runner, Baba Looey, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse and Orbot (New Adventures version) *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog (X''/''Boom version) *Scott Menville - Tommy the Opossum and Dick Grayson/Robin *Sean Astin - Chester *Sean Marquette - Mac and Patrick *Seth Green - Eric McEdderson *Steven Blum - Yakky Doodle *Susanne Blakeslee *Tabitha St. Germain *Tara Strong - Bubbles (classic version), Lagan Ann Fuller and Rachel Roth/Raven *Thurop Van Orman - Flapjack *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny - Boo-Boo Bear, Top Cat, Dixie, Ricky Mouse, Bullwinkle J. Moose, the Mayor of Townsville and Cubot (New Adventures version) *Travis Willingham - Fred Flintstone (2021 version), Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman and Knuckles the Echidna (X''/''Boom version) *Troy Baker - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tress MacNeille - Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Wilma Flintstone (classic version), Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Kitty Kat *Vanessa Marshall - Sally Acorn (New Adventures version) *Wally Wingert - Mr. Bean and Cubot (Boom version) *Wanda Sykes - Nessie/Loch Ness Monster *Zach Callison - Steven Universe and Tom (VaT: AiR) TV rating Note that most of the shows are rated TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV), but there are a few shows that are rated TV-PG (select Cartoon Network shows and films only). *TV-Y (preschool shows) *TV-Y7 (& TV-Y7-FV) (most shows) *TV-PG (some CN shows and most theatrical films) Slogan *''Your new favorite WB place!'' (July-December 2019; despite the slogan receiving favorable reviews, this slogan was short-lived) *''This is WB Kids'' (2020-present) Reception Critical response The block version recieved favorable reviews from critics. It was praised for its lineup, new look, and the design, but mixed it for including Teen Titans Go! on the lineup while the channel version recieved critical acclaim. Trivia *The lineup promo had the Walther PPK song, These Are the Days. **This song had been recycled in some of the other promos (like the new channel promo and the New Year on WB Kids promo) *Interestingly, in the lineup promo, the Looney Tunes shorts and Tom and Jerry shorts (including Droopy) are not shown despite being in the block. *It is the first children's Saturday morning cartoon block since the now-defunct NBC Kids. *When one of the shows, The Jungle Bunch, was moved from Sprout (it was rated TV-Y when it aired in that channel) to WB Kids, the show was rerated TV-Y7 when it aired on the premiere day. *After the success of the block, this has became a renaissance of Saturday Morning kids blocks. *Interestingly, on the on-screen bug as a block, the on-screen says "WB Kids on The CW". **However, on the channel, the on-screen bug will have the "WB" shield from the WB Kids logo. *The website link was www.wbkidstv.com to avoid confusion to the link to the original non-tv WB Kids website. There are games, videos, activities (including papercraft-like figures called WB Kids Paper Buddies, coloring pages, crafts, and etc.) *Currently, it is the only block in the Saturday Morning Renaissance group to have a channel version. *Three of the shows, Skunk Fu!, Chloe's Closet and Animal Mechanicals premeired on Nov. 2, the same day where the channel version premeires. *Unlike the original Kids' WB block, both the block and the channel use CN City-like bumpers with CGI backgrounds by Rainmaker Entertainment. See also *''Disney on ABC'' *''Nick on CBS'' *''Discovery Family on NBC'' *''Fox Kids'' Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Warner Bros. Category:WB Kids Category:Kids' WB Category:Television Blocks Category:The CW Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Television Channels